The Animals Need Us
by Miss McCarty Salvatore
Summary: Jacob Black está correndo pela floresta de Forks! Um Casal? Um carro? Jacob fica chocado... Review please .


**The Animal Need Us!**

**Oi gente! **

**Essa fic é para ajudar a melhorar nosso mundo!  
Ele está Mal e há que alertar para vários problemas que tem que ser Resolvidos!**

**Tenho a certeza que você não é cruel e que vai ler!  
E não esquece da Review.**

**Jacob estava andando pela floresta, correndo entre as árvores verdejantes, ouvindo os passarinhos, olhando as flores.**

**No entanto Jacob decidiu arriscar um pouco e passou junto da estrada.**

**Sem saber porque, Jake começou a seguir uma carro preto.**

**O Lobo alfa pressentia que algo estava errado.**

**Quando o carro parou Jacob, se voltou a transformar em humano e vestiu novamente suas roupas. **

**Caminhou lentamente para o local onde o carro tinha parado.**

**Um casal, que parecia muito chic saiu do carro com um saco enorme e preto.**

**Jake não sabia do que se tratava e decidiu esperar. **

**O casal deixou o saco e o seu conteúdo no chão e foi embora.**

**Um pequeno latido se fez ouvir seguido de um ganir triste.**

**Jacob correu em direcção ao saco e abriu.**

**Seus olhos choraram, seu coração começou a arder e suas mãos tremiam.**

**Jake estava chocado e sua alma gritava de raiva.**

**O lobo olhou para o carro que ainda se via ao longe e fechou a mão em punho.**

**Mais um latido se fez ouvir.**

**Jake se abaixou e pegou no pequeno cãozinho que estava dentro do saco, chorando por ter sido abandonado.**

**O cãozinho estava muito magro, não devia ser alimentado há já alguns dias, seus olhos estavam cheios de remelas.**

**Jacob com imensa pena decidiu pegar o cãozinho ao colo e logo se apaixonou por ele.**

**O cãozinho parecia também gostar de Jacob e lambeu seu rosto abanando o rabo no colo do seu novo dono.**

**Jake correu para casa e mostrou o cãozinho a Leah, sua mais recente namorada.**

**-É lindo! Onde achaste ele? - Perguntou Leah pegando o pequeno cãozinho ao colo.**

**-Um casal idiota! (N/A: Sim! Idiota porque quem faz isso merece ter esse nome chapado no rosto). Eles abandonaram este cãozinho e eu quis ficar com ele! - Respondeu Jake. Seu olhar estava inundado pelo ódio.**

**-Coitadinho! Ele não é lindo?! Vou chamá-lo de Kell. O que acha? - Perguntou Leah encostando o nariz no nariz de Kell.**

**-É lindo como você! - Disse Jacob Sorrindo. - Tenho que tratar de umas coisas. **

**Jacob falou e saiu pela porta de entrada.**

**Jacob foi ao canil municipal de Forks para recolher informação para mais um debate.**

**Lendo os papéis, Jake ficou mais chocado ainda.**

'_**Mais de um milhão de animais são abandonados todos os anos.**_

_**A causa dos abandonos está relacionado com viajem ou falta**_

_**De dinheiro.**_

_**O número de mortes tem aumentado nos últimos anos.**_

_**Os locais das mortes são sempre, nos caixotes do lixo, afogamento em rios, etc. …**_

_**Os humanos se esquecem que os animais também tem coração, **_

_**Também tem Vida'**_

**Jacob saiu do canil e foi para casa. **

**Logo que chegou, depois de pegar Kell e de dar um beijo á loba Leah, se dirigiu ao seu PC.**

**Jacob escreveu milhares de folhetos e pediu a todos os Quilleutes e aos Cullen para os espalhar por toda a cidade de Foks.**

**Assim toda a cidade leu o seguinte folheto:**

'_**Os animais tem coração, tem vida e tal como**_

_**Os humanos amam.**_

_**Eles precisam de amor, carinho e de amigos.  
Não comprem animais, não os abandone, adopte um e ame-o.**_

_**A vida deles só depende de você!**_**'**

**Entretanto Jacob falou com Nessie para tratarem de mais um debate!**

**Oie meus amores!**

**Como deve ter percebido essa fic é sobre a protecção dos animais.**

**Você também tem um animal?  
Eu sabia! Ele não é lindo?  
Então não faça o que o casal da fic fez.**

**Não o abandone!**

**Ame-o!  
Ele precisa de você!**

**Então gostou? Não gostou? Alguma critica?**

**Algum conselho? Sugestão?  
O que você achou hã?  
Deixa Review e responde!!!  
Eu responderei a todas as reviews!!!**

**Um grande beijo para todos voces que eu amo!!!  
Lembra responde!!!  
**

'**A União Faz A Força!'  
By: Menina McCarty ^^**


End file.
